


Testing previewing

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	1. Chapter 1

Steve flipped through the book, trying to find something that at least looked plausibly like the...horse-thing.  “Hm...the horn...that is, the _horns,_ ” he quickly corrected himself, “were something like this,” he said, pointing to a picture of a chamois.  “But the animal was larger.”

“Often people imagine animals are larger than they really are, when they see them in a threatening situation,” Diane suggested.

“I suppose it’s possible,” McGarrett told her.  “I could swear it was more the size of a...a cow, though.”  He continued to flip through the pages.  “Maybe this?”  He turned the book to show her.

“The roan antelope?  They are large and can be aggressive if they feel threatened.  Native to Africa.  We don’t have any at the Zoo, and I can’t imagine keeping one as a pet, but people do strange things.  Possibly someone had some idea of setting up a game ranch for hunting,” she speculated.  “You can have Fish and Wildlife contact us if there are any more sightings.”

“Thank you for your help,” McGarrett told her, ushering her out of the office before returning to stand in front of the desk, facing his second-in-command.  “Danno....” he began, then stopped.  _What am I going to ask him, ‘Danno, do you believe in unicorns?’_

And more stuff.

And stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is some stuff.

And more stuff.


End file.
